


only you, darling

by brumel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Horny Teens in Love, Mutual Pining, Stupid High School Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brumel/pseuds/brumel
Summary: Sakura is the good girl, the nerd, the bookworm who's never done anything wrong in her life. She's also the girl behind the nsfw account Charasuke obsesses about.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 38
Kudos: 268





	only you, darling

He's been staring again. Menma would call it stalking. Although he supposes the girl who's behind this account wants to be stared at, otherwise she wouldn't be doing this. 

Other than hiding his new little obsession from his brother, he wouldn’t feel the least guilty about doing this if it weren’t for the feeling of betrayal creeping in his gut. Before the faceless girl in lingerie entered his life, only one girl had managed to get his attention, and one that wasn’t specifically wanted—Sakura Haruno had never hid how unpleasant she found him, or rather, his ways.

That he felt like he was betraying the same girl who will never become his girlfriend was ridiculous. The one who appeared on his tiny screen would never be his, not that he would ever want her to be. He just felt like scrolling down her account and go through the numerous pictures that featured her in various positions wearing colorful sets that accentuated her curves. He’d rejected the urge of touching his cock while his hand was busy holding his shaking phone, his eyes wide as he devoured every details of the photos, only to wander to the comments section.

There was a lot of those. Each photo had at least a thousand comments, each as detailed as the others. Sasuke had the displeasure of finding his cock twitch when he read the most expressive ones that made clear in which positions lingerie girl could be well fucked.

The most unforgivable act, the one he carefully left out when he talked to Menma, was going as far as involving money into this little addiction. His savings had been barely touched, his parents generously gave him money that he hardly used. His studies had become more important than going on dates, and even then he kept those short, the endless chatters of some girls he took with him making him lose his appetite.

That he willingly transferred 40,000 yen in her paypal account for premium, exclusive content like the sleazy old fucks who masturbated to her pictures was the lowest of the lows, one that made him no better than those creeps.

The ride to school had been faster than usual this morning, so he chooses to sit on the seat of his bike and scroll down his feed. As expected, the sight of her slender neck appears as a preview, and when he clicks on it, his breathing halts for a good minute. Her legs are spread, and his eyes falter on the prominent muscles of her thighs before going upwards. 

Every type of underwear suits her, but this one gives her an almost innocent, angelic aura that makes him uncomfortable in his pants. The pale, pink color and ruffles at the straps on her shoulders, the slightest hint of round flesh threatening to let loose under her bra makes him glad he took a quick look at his feed before going to class.

The comments are as imaginative as he expects them to be, some of them mentioning how those thighs look good enough to bite onto. Sasuke likes thighs—Sakura’s are toned from the inhumane hours she spends training with the volleyball team, and he thanks the stars that Tsunade Senju makes her work hard and puts all her trust in the girl to lead the female volleyball team. He spends an embarrassing amount of time imagining himself putting his head on them as Sakura runs her hands through his hair.

Naturally, someone interrupts his daydreaming. Sasuke quickly switches to an unknown account in fears that someone can see what he’s been looking at. 

Sakura walks into the bike garage pushing her own bike, catching his gaze.

“You’re early today,” she says.

Sasuke leans back against his own bike, smiling smugly. “I’m always on time.”

She looks like she’s about to argue, her eyebrows drawn together as she turns to face him, then her mouth closes. “Whatever.”

It’s been a long time since they’ve faced each other, that he found himself in a space with only the two of them. So he grabs her wrist as she’s about to go, pulling her towards him. She generally lets him pull her along, the good girl that she is not wanting to make a scene in front of others. But they’re alone and she may not be in the mood today, so when her other hand lunges to push him away from her, his phone falling from his grasp and dropping on the floor.

The screen doesn’t break, only lightens up. Two pairs of eyes land on a short video of a young girl pushing her breasts up with her two manicured hands, smiling and batting her eyelashes at the camera.

Sakura doesn’t spare him a glance or a scowl. Pulling her arm from his grasp, she sighs. “You’re really hopeless, huh?”

Sasuke doesn’t have a comeback for this one, bending down to grab his phone and switches to his feed, taking one last glimpse at the faceless lingerie girl before heading for class as well.

He doesn’t miss the exasperated look Sakura gives him as he takes the seat next to Ayumi. He knows for a fact that Sakura dislikes her, and in truth, he understands perfectly why. Her mouth never closes and the size of his ego rivals even his. He’s not interested in anything she has to say, but from where he’s sitting he can watch Sakura nip on the end of her pen and write down notes, her eyebrows drawn together cutely. Sakura is truly the only thing that can take his mind off his newest addiction.

He imagines Sakura in a striking red set he’d seen faceless lingerie girl wear once, the lace hugging her curves and going up to embrace the delicate skin at her throat. The set is his favorite so far, so sexy and elegant all at once. He never thought he’d appreciate underwear, thinking that no clothes on Sakura would be his preferred choice, but upon stumbling upon faceless lingerie girl he really, badly, wants to see Sakura in the fragile lace and ruffles.

His fantasy is interrupted for the second time that day by a hand on his thigh. Ayumi is pressing herself against him as class is coming to an end, looping her arm around his as he throws his bag over his shoulder. Itachi could see them walking in the corridors and shake his head in disapproval, and that’s the only reason he patiently tells her that he has somewhere else to be at.

The last thing he wants is to be alone with his thoughts, so he decides to find Menma, hoping his best friend isn’t in Sakura’s company. Whether it’s due to his bad luck or the simple probability that Sakura would be tutoring Menma so early in the day, Sasuke ends up finding them in the library, sitting close and conversing quietly. 

“Need tutoring, Menma?”

Both of them look up, and make no move to separate. Menma has been spending too much time with the red haired, aloof kid with no eyebrows, and Sasuke suspects that the kid has been doing drugs. That might be why he doesn’t pull away from Sakura, only looking at him with a blank look.

Sasuke looks at Sakura. “Did you break him or something?” 

“Menma was just starting to understand this problem, if only you didn’t walk in so rudely-”

“Menma doesn’t care about studying,” Sasuke interrupts.

Sakura pauses. She looks at Menma, who looks between them with a serious look. It’s the same look he adopts when he thinks very long and hard about something.

“It doesn’t matter, he needs my help,” she says, “Now if you could leave us alone so Menma could progress, that’d be great.”

Sasuke scoffs. “Do you ever think about anything but studying?”

Sakura flushes. The sight isn’t unfamiliar to him, and yet his body always reacts like it is everytime she does so.

“Of course I do,” she mutters.

He looks at Menma. “Menma, let’s go.”

Her chair makes a loud noise when she stands up abruptly from her seat. For a second he expects her to slap him, though she’d never dared to do that no matter how angry she could have been at him in the past.

His heart stutters when she looks up at him. “Menma, stay here.”

Another chair is being pulled back, and Menma stands up. “I’m not going with either of you.”

He and Sakura look at him go, dumbfounded. He likes to think he didn’t hear his best friend mutter “get a room” under his breath. 

Sakura looks at him. She doesn’t look mad, just defeated. He hates that look on her. He’d much rather have her scold him, yell, anything but that pitiful look.

“What have I ever done to you?”

“...What?”

“Why do you have to ruin everything? Can’t you just let me be?” she laments.

“You’re insane,” he scoffs. He’s not being kind to her but the accusation caught him off guard, “I haven’t done anything to you.”

“So now I’m hallucinating. You can’t admit you’ve been harassing me for the past year, even going as far as trying to ruin my relationship with Menma.”

“He’s my best friend,” Sasuke says in his defense, “And I’ve done nothing of the sort.”

“You’ve done nothing of the sort? I would be fine with you ignoring me, staying the hell away from me.”

Sasuke can’t do that. He wishes he could, it’d save him a lot of trouble. In another life he lives quietly, minding his own business and avoid the crowd of girls who follow him every chance they have, but for some reason Sakura’s attention is more precious than his peace in this one.

“You’re the one who started hating me irrationally,” he accuses.

He might be entering dangerous territory from the way Sakura draws back. She’s gathering her belongings, avoiding his gaze.

“What are you doing?” he asks impatiently.

“Getting away from you. Don’t follow me.”

“As if,” he sneers.

*

Because he’s stupid and hopeless, he wishes for the umpteenth time that tonight will be the last night he thinks about Sakura and move on. It obviously doesn’t work, and none of his mother’s sweet words, not even her loving smile cheers him up. He wants to understand what makes the only girl he’s ever wanted to be in the company dislike him so much. Perhaps once he learns of that reason, he will be cured and live on normally.

His parents have decided to go out and Itachi is out as well, so he decides to slip under the covers and tap on the pink icon that leads to his new addiction. He scrolls down, looking at old posts he’s never seen before. There’s one where Sasuke can see skin enveloped by a black thong, and he fears he might lose his load if he clicks on it, but he does. If lingerie girl can take his mind off a pink haired nerd who ruins his life, ruining another pair of trousers isn’t a big loss.

“Shit,” he says out loud.

The post is from a year ago, and the quality isn’t as great as the current pictures. He assumes lingerie girl earned enough from anonymous donors to buy proper equipment.

His eyes catch sight of her butt facing the camera, the material of the thong leaving nothing to the imagination. It’s heart shaped, and the girl is bending over a surface. He can see that she isn’t wearing a bra, the underside of her breast visible in the picture. The thing is, the picture isn’t as neatly cropped as the new ones, and he can see a bit of her chin and hair.

It has to be a wig, because his eyes catch what are unmistakably pink locks. There’s a few moles there and there, and three of them sit on top of her left shoulder blade. Sasuke’s heart stops beating for a moment, and he feels uneasy.

He’s been to a few of Sakura’s volleyball games. She wears sleeveless tops and pulls her hair up in a ponytail, wears those tiny sport shorts that should be illegal with legs like these. He’s been paying attention to anyone else, but he knows for a fact no one else has moles on their shoulder blade set in this pattern. 

It must be his mind playing tricks, because there’s no way Sakura Haruno would post hundred of pictures of herself, half naked for a thousand of strangers on the internet.

His dick is erect, straining in his trousers and under the blankets. He’s the hardest that he’s ever been. He’s always loved Sakura’s fiery temper as well as the patient and kind smiles she would wear around her friends, but the idea that another side of her existed in the privacy of her bedroom that no one but him at school knew about is enough to make him burst.

His hand plunges inside his pants, about to violate the pact he made. He swore not to cum with the image of lingerie girl in mind, but if she is Sakura…

It only takes him thirty seconds to cum. His hand encloses the root of his cock, stroking up and down his length grimly, without precision, but eagerness and excitement he may have never felt before. Her name is on his lips, his sweat covers his brows and his semen is thick and abundant, his thighs spasming to bear the ferocity of his orgasm. He feels anything but satisfied. 

One is supposed to look radiant after sex, a healthy glow about them that lets everyone knows of their activities. He knows from catching the meaning of these things early on more than once in the mature drama his mother used to watch and she thought he wouldn’t understand. While his mother looks happier than usual and his father wears a full smile on his face, and as they share probing looks as if he weren’t there over breakfast, Itachi gives him a knowing look, probably guessing what Sasuke has been up to. Let him believe what he wants to believe, he’s not spilling anything.

Forcing himself to empty his mind and thinking about nothing, Sasuke walks to school under the pouring rain. One girl or two offer to walk with him under the umbrella, and he indulges them, grateful that he doesn't have to wrap one drenched arm around their shoulders.

Class is spent staring into the windows and taking notes, sitting at the front so he doesn't have to see Sakura. He hears her answer the teacher's questions more than once, but doesn't turn his head to leer at her like he usually does. His mind is full of bare skin and moles and fantasies that he stops from going any further.

The day comes to an end, and he thinks he’ll finally rest at home and spend the weekend relaxing—at least until he finds Sakura waiting for him by his locker.

At the sight of Sakura, the girl at his arm grazes her nail against his chest.

"See you tomorrow, Sasuke-kun!"

Her voice is annoyingly chirpy, and by the time she's gone Sakura is raising an eyebrow at him.

"Enjoyed the show?"

She holds his gaze as he advances towards her, stepping closer until he towers over her and she backs away uncomfortably.

"You've done worse," she says in a small voice.

His eyes shamelessly skim over her form until he looks into her eyes.

"What brings you here, kitten?"

She doesn't have books to hide behind, and his height guarantees that he'd see clearly if her face turned another color. Unexpectedly, she flushes, but holds his gaze in elegant defiance.

"I came to apologize," she says, and she doesn't look away as she fiddles with the hem of her blouse, "I treated you unfairly and for that I'm sorry."

Sasuke stares. His silence is her only answer, because he can't wrap his head around why Sakura would choose to offer an apology after he willingly teased her a moment ago.

"Aren't you going to say something?" she asks, sounding a little hopeful.

Stepping backwards, needing some space, Sasuke makes a sound and stares.

"I don't forgive you."

"...Excuse me?" 

"How convenient for you to ask forgiveness without giving anything in return," he says smugly, taking a step forward so Sakura is trapped between him and his locker, "A date.”

He swallows as her eyes widen. would She really has pretty eyes. Whoever else lingerie girl turns out to be, she wouldn’t have eyes as pretty as Sakura’s.

“You go on a date with me, Sakura. Then I’ll consider forgiving you.”

Sakura’s mouth opens once or twice, the faint blush never leaving her cheeks. 

“You idiot,” she mutters under her breath, frowning cutely, “Shannaro…”

“Is that a yes?”

Sakura looks away. “You’re not leaving me much choice anyway.”

*

Sakura, in spite of the reluctance she’s shown for going on that date, waits at their meeting point in a sundress that displays her shoulders and her collarbones. It’s hard to keep himself from salivating, especially with the way she looks so innocent clasping her bag handle in front of her, her eyebrows drawn together that shows how uneasy she is.

“Sakura."

“You’re late,” she mumbles. She spares him a glance and tightens her grip on her bag. It's ridiculous how much he wants to touch her.

He gives her a charming smile. "You look good enough to eat."

She scoffs, her eyes darting to the families and couples walking in the park, women and men walking hand in hand. His are in his pockets.

"Is there a place you haven't been to yet?" she asks him, tucking a pink lock behind her ear, "Is there somewhere in this town you haven't been to with your fangirls?"

Sasuke stares. With an average of three dates per week, he's lost count of many cafes and theaters he's been to. The park they're in alone has been used for 7 dates in total.

She sighs. "We'll figure out something on the way."

They head for the busiest streets, Sasuke not missing any opportunity to compliment her appearance. The words come easily with her because he means those words. Flattering her isn't as simple.

"l've never done karaoke," Sakura blurts out, stopping in front of a poster.

"Interesting," he murmurs, and stops himself from wrapping an arm around her shoulders as he leans forward.

Excitement is an adorable look on Sakura, and their date is off to a good start. He's alone in a small space with her, able to hear her singing voice. She's no expert at this, but her enthusiasm and the swirl of her hips as she lets herself go to the flow of the song is hypnotizing.

Then she hands him the microphone, and he makes no move to get up. "Not a fan of singing," he explains.

"Just one song," she insists.

Sasuke stands up as the lyrics of a love song appear on the screen. He clears his throat before starting to read them in a deep voice, trying to add rhythm and melody to it so he doesn't sound ridiculous.

His eyes wander to Sakura, sitting at his previous post. Her hands hold her glass filled with water, her eyes round, with an emotion he can't read in the darkness of the room.

Her eyes are pretty. He can't help thinking they get prettier every day, but today it feels different. 

"...The song," Sakura says in a small voice.

The lyrics roll on the screen as the song comes to an end. 

"I...That was good," Sakura says, standing up, "And now I'm hungry."

About one hour and a half of karaoke could have felt like torture if they were spent with anyone else. Moving on to the second part of the date feels like the end will come earlier. Regardless, he follows Sakura obediently out of the building, crossing the street to find the nearest coffee. 

The waitress directs them to a secluded table that can barely holds two plates and glasses. Sasuke prefers it that way, his frame blocked from a woman who perked up when she saw him enter the cafe.

His eyes are on the menu. Sakura hums as she looks at her own, chewing on her lip, focused on her difficult choice.

"Their anmitsu is tasty," he points out.

Sakura looks at him curiously, then stares up at the waitress. "Anmitsu for me. Please." 

There's a short silence after the waitress gathers their menu and leave to bring them water.

"How did you know I like anmitsu?"

He smirks. "I'm attentive. I've always wanted to know more about you, Sakura." 

"And what else would you know?" she challenges, leaning back against her seat, "You could be saying this to every girl you meet."

The waitress returns with their order, and Sakura stares at her anmitsu for a fleeting second. He could be changing the subject or avoiding responding altogether, but he chooses to say the truth. Sakura is usually so averse to his truth, so hesitant to hear what he really has to say that he can already predict she will end this on her own.

"I don't usually listen to what they have to say or care to know more about them. Am I supposed to say no when they ask for a little attention? You, however, decided to dislike me instantly."

Sakura frowns. She looks more hurt than angry, a look he hates on her lovely features.

"That's cruel. Instead of giving these girls false hopes, you should focus on finding the right person and give them all of your heart."

Her chest heaves as she says those words, and she looks out of breath. He has no doubt Sakura is as sincere as he is, that they're both on that unspoken agreement that no lies or pretense should be applied during this sacred date.

He's suddenly reminded of lingerie girl. He shouldn't think of her, because there's no way the two entities he's grown enamoured with would be one and the same. But he has to try.

"Isn't that what you do? You can't find anyone to give you all their attention so you have to show yourself to every stranger who'd give you some?"

Her dessert is abandoned, Sakura's spoon drops on the table. Her face loses all color.

"What...What is that supposed to mean?" she asks him.

She looks like she's about to slap him or like she's going to faint all at once. For the first time, Sasuke is speechless. Uncertain of what to do.

"Forget what I just said," he says impatiently, "I didn't mean that."

He truly didn't. He's never felt disgust or envy over Sakura exposing herself for these strangers to see. It only made him desire her more. 

He badly wants to leave, but Sakura is pinning him down with her gaze.

"You know," she says in one breath, "You know about my account."

He doesn't answer, only leaning back against the bench. So she is lingerie girl. He's not even happy or mad about it.

She looks down, taking a pause to think of words to say. He doesn't blame her. 

"Are you going to tell everyone?"

He's still speechless, and she takes his silence the wrong way.

"Of course you would," she scoffs, "When have you ever been nice to me?"

*

Sakura doesn't show up to class for three days until Sasuke starts to worry, her account not showing any new posts from her. She usually posts daily. 

His thumb hovers over the message button under her icon. 

The app asks him if he really wants to pay 3,000 yen to enter a private chat with lingerie girl. He scoffs. He spent much more on Sakura. 

He keeps his first message simple, realizing only after sending it that Sakura would never respond to that.

Anonymous

sent at 7.58pm, February 26th

It's Sasuke 

Sakura does respond. He supposes it's the least she could do, consider the small amount of money he paid to say two words to her.

lingeriegirl~

sent at 8.02pm, February 26th

What do you want, Sasuke

Anonymous

sent at 8.02pm, February 26th

Come back to school

I haven't told anyone anything

lingeriegirl~

sent at 8.07pm, February 26th

The messaging option is for requests

Anonymous 

sent at 8.08pm, February 26th

What

lingeriegirl~

sent at 8.09pm, February 26th

Do you have a request?

Anonymous

sent at 8.09pm, February 26th

Yeah. Come back to school

lingeriegirl~

sent at 8.14pm, February 26th

Stop making me waste my time. This option is for requests. 

Anonymous

sent at 8.14pm, February 26th

Yeah I know

Come back to school

How much do u want? I'll sent it to you

Anonymous

sent at 8.30pm, February 26th

Sakura

lingeriegirl~

sent at 8.30pm, February 26th

Haven't you had enough of torturing me? I apologized.

I gave you enough of my time

Just leave me alone

Anonymous

sent at 8.30pm, February 26th

Come back to school

I promise I won't say anything 

I'll stay away

lingeriegirl~

sent at 8.34pm, February 26th

I'll think about it

The little green dot next to her username disappears. Sasuke assumes he did his best. Their small conversation confirmed what he already feared—he misses Sakura. He misses seeing the back of her pink head in class.

He goes to bed hoping that she'll be back the next day.

*

Sakura shows up late. Her hair is down, her blouse untucked. She earns concerned gazes from some classmates. 

Sasuke promised to leave her alone, so that what he does. He pretends she doesn't exist, despite wanting to talk to her. To apologize. To tell her she's been wrong about him and that he never meant to hurt her.

"You weren't lying about keeping your mouth shut," he hears her say.

He turns his head as he finishes tying his shoelaces. Why does she always choose locker rooms to confront him?

"I'd never lie to you," he says earnestly, turning back so he can grab his bag.

She forces him to face her. She looks different, tired. A mirror that reflects his state these days.

"Can I ask a few questions, then?"

Sasuke stares down at her. "Go ahead."

"Who did you think was behind the account?" she asks patiently.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. "I don't know. I didn't think about that back then."

"Did you like what you saw?"

He's blushing now, regretting having agreed to submit to her interrogation. "What do you think?"

Sakura comes close, so close he can see himself in her shimmering orbs. Her eyes are on his lips, her eyelids drooping as she lifts her head and claims his lips with her own.

Sasuke feels like his head might spin if it weren't for her hands grabbing the sides of his face. He collects his wits quickly, although a little stunned by her approach. The feel of her mouth moving against his unfamiliar but welcomed, her lips tasting like cherry flavoured chapstick. 

Her arms wrap around his neck as she kisses him, so his own encircle her waist blindly. When she pulls away from him to catch her breath, she licks her lips and stares up at him.

"Better than with your other girlfriends?"

"I've never had a girlfriend," he says, sounding stupid even to himself. 

"I've never had a boyfriend either. I wanted to give my first kiss to my first boyfriend," she says.

He's not stupid, only too dazed and confused with this girl who he was convinced hated him a moment ago.

"I...Okay," he says coolly. His heart is beating fast, his lips tingling. She could ask him to jump out of the window and he would gladly obey her.

Three days must have restored Sakura's reserves of patience, because she doesn't flinch at his stupidity.

"Boyfriends walk their girlfriends home," she says, and holds his hand as they walk out of the school. 

*

Sasuke remembers going home bewildered and immensely happy at the same time. When he wakes up, the feeling is still there, the events of yesterday coming back to mind and causing him to grin.

He and Sakura may have exchanged numbers, he still can't shake off the habit of checking her account. And when he does, it becomes painfully hard for him to leave the safety of the blankets.

His eyes land on the caption first, dedicated to him.

lingeriegirl~ posted on February 27th

All I think about is you ❤

His lips twitch into a soft smile despite himself, and then he clicks on the picture. 

Sakura is sitting backwards on a chair, her thighs hugging the seat. She's not wearing a bra. In fact, she's not wearing anything. The picture has been edited, cropped out to hide her bottom.

"Sasuke! You're going to be late!"

His mother's voice doesn't bring him back to reality fully. His cock is hard, painfully so, and he's got no time to stroke himself to completion to chase the fantasies away. To think that this one was directly addressed to him…

A cold shower helps. He rides his bike to school, arriving before the bell rings. Their perverted teacher is never on time. 

Sakura's eyes are on him as he walks towards her and sits behind her until she turns her head to look into the window.

He doesn't miss Sakura's blonde friend staring at him for the entirety of the class. Sakura, however, only chooses to speak to him after the class empties itself of students. 

She nods. "Sasuke."

"Kitten," he responds casually.

She flushes. "When will you stop using that word?"

"You don't see him to hate it." 

It wouldn't hurt to touch her. Rather, he feels like not reaching for her face and lightly brush his fingers against her cheek would kill him. She doesn't flinch when he does, her blush spreading to the entirety of her face.

"You shouldn't post those pictures so early in the morning. It's dangerous."

Her fingers come to grasp the back of his hand on her face, but she doesn't try to push him away.

"Who says I had you in mind?" she pouts, "People pay a good sum for these pictures."

Sasuke smirks.

"As they should," he feels brave enough to make some room for himself between her thighs as he backs her up to a desk, "I for one enjoyed that picture immensely."

Sakura's hand encircles his wrist as his face draws near, aiming for her lips.

"Behave," she chides gently. If her voice lacks the authority she usually has around him—Sasuke doesn't mention it. He draws himself back, his fingers leaving the warm of her skin. It takes a bit of restraint to not kiss the scowl away from her lips.

"I refuse to be expelled because you can't control yourself," she explains. 

Sasuke grins, and leans in so his nose almost touches her. He's about to tease her a little more before the both of them hear a gasp. 

Sakura doesn't try to shove him away as one of their comrades stares at them with wide eyes. 

"Tenten," Sakura breathes. 

"Sakura," The girl says loudly. Her eyes drift to him. "Sasuke-kun."

There's no mistaking the slight affection in her voice when she utters his name, though he doesn't remember even talking to this girl once.

Sakura's response is immediate. Her fingers grab the silky material of his necktie, tugging him towards her until their lips crash together.

Her kiss remains chaste, her cheeks turning a shade of dark red as she pulls back, licking her lips.

"I'll see around," she tells him, and doesn't look back at their stunned faces as she makes her way out of the classroom.

*

The word that the notorious playboy is finally taken gets around quickly, but the girls don't yield to Sakura easily. Sasuke expected. He watches them glare at Sakura, hear them call her names. His fan club loses some members, and Sasuke finds himself hiding from the most rabid ones who still believe Sakura would make everything up.

It's on their third date together, at the end of the second month as a couple that Sakura truly softens around him. She's the one who laces their fingers together as they walk through the park, agrees to have her picture taken by the lake. While they sit together on a bench, his heart thumps as her head drops against his shoulder.

"Tired?"

"Not really," she sighs, "I think this is almost everything I've ever wanted."

He frowns. "Almost?" 

She straightens and meets his gaze, thoughtful.

"Haven't you been patient enough?"

His mind goes to the countless pictures that have been dedicated to him on her nsfw account. The wandering hands that creeped under his shirt everytime Sakura felt adventurous enough to explore his skin and give him a little taste of what their chaste little affair could become.

After all, he's never seen her as a prize to be won.

The thin strap of her sundress threatens to fall off her shoulder as she leans forward, his throat dried up, caused by something else than the heat.

"...Yeah," he croaks.

She stands up and takes his hand, leading them to the exit of the park. Sasuke lets himself be pulled through crowds of people, stopping at red lights before they reach a building and his face is lit by a big pink neon sign.

He won't ask how Sakura knows of this place. The receptionist doesn't ask questions either, uncaring that two teenagers would want to book a room at a love hotel on a Saturday afternoon.

The room could belong to any hotel room, but what gives the origins away is the bottle of lube on the nightstand, the packs of condoms and the abundance of tissues. Sakura's hand brushing against his arm nearly startles him, her hand on the back of his neck urging him to bring his face down towards hers.

He kisses her nose and her lips, breathing deeply as his hands find the small of her back. The material of her white dress is so light that he almost feels like touching her skin. 

She pulls away lightly, and he's about to protest until her hands reach for the material of her dress, and she sensually strips under his eyes.

All that's left are white panties covering her sex, and Sasuke doesn't know where to look first. Her hands reach for his, setting them over her breasts. Sasuke's heart pounds in his ears, caressing her, sampling the softness of her flesh in his palms and devouring her with his gaze. So many time spent picturing what his darling might look like under those clothes, and he's finally seeing her in her full glory.

"Sasuke…"

She trembles against him as his hand run over her stomach. He has a vague idea on how to proceed, but painfully lacks practice. 

His hand descends and she guides him to cup her heat through her underwear, and Sakura gasps as her other hand finds leverage over the doorknob. One wrong move, and the staff outside could be exposed to their little show. 

Sakura's attention is on him only. She looks at him and at the place where his fingers are stroking experimentally.

She's damp through her underwear and moaning at his touch, causing him to rub against the bundle of nerves he can feel swell underneath. Her nipples have become tight, lovely pink buds, his head ducking down to allow his lips to latch onto one of them and swirl his tongue around it. 

"Sasuke…!"

Her body shakes, her palms fisting his shirt as she gasps. His hands go over her thighs, kneading her warm skin as she recovers from overwhelming pleasure. 

Her eyes glimmer with unshed tears, plump lips pushing against his as she kisses him hard.

"Pervert," she mumbles. 

Sasuke chuckles as she walks with shaking legs to the bed. His shirt is discarded as he follows, her eyes widening as she eyes his chest. Her orgasm caused by his own efforts have made him a little more confident, now certain that entering her will make her see stars as long as he doesn't come the second he's inside. 

Sakura crawls on the covers of the bed until her hand retreats a plastic square on the nightstand. Her teeth tear off the plastic when her fingers can't, and Sasuke hastily pulls himself out of his trousers. Sakura is flushing, her lips parted as she rolls the condom on his hard cock and gives him a few pumps.

His breath hitches as he watches her hand work on his length, her fingers tilting his chin forward to kiss him on the mouth.

"Be gentle with that," she says quietly just as he arranges her under him, her head dropping against the pillows, "I've never done any of these...things before."

Sasuke stiffens, having never expected this. The teasing, the confidence she's shown with him… Nothing could have prepared him for this.

"...I'll make sure you won't regret it," he vows solemnly.

Sakura turns her gaze away to look anywhere but his face. She always does whenever his words fluster her.

His mouth hovers over her torso, pressing light kisses that awakens goosebumps on her skin. His own self-restraint surprises even him, his cock twitching violently against her thigh as she suppresses delightful sounds.

"You're beautiful, Sakura," his breath hits her skin and she shivers as his digits push her underwear aside and pet her dripping folds, "So wet. Only for me. No one has ever seen you like this…"

"No one," she repeats with a nod of her head, her hips lifting up to search for more friction, aiming for the penetration of his fingers. 

His cheeks must be burning as well, his body feeling a surge of warmth all of sudden. His fingers tighten at the base of his cock, angling the tip to let it graze over her engorged lips. 

One push through her folds and hardly any resistance at all, and Sasuke is embedded in heavenly warmth. His arms at his sides tremble as he holds himself over her, listens to her moans as he slowly moves through her warmth with restraint. 

Sakura's strained moans grow into elated sighs as his length stretches her and travels to unknown depths, his groin coming to mash against hers and bring their sweaty skins together. 

The pleasure is so intense, the event so odd and unique that Sasuke finds himself speechless. Words can't truly express how good it feels to be inside her, to feel her nails rake against his shoulder blades, take in her breasts wobbling every time he delivers a particularly strong thrust, unable to contain his excitement. 

A hundred dates with the female population at their school wouldn't have brought a quarter of satisfaction for what he experiences as he moves above her. 

The sensations are overwhelming, so much that he feels something like he could cum any minute if he'd opened his eyes. And he does open them just as he feels fingers brushing against his jaw.

Sakura is eyeing him from underneath, and he's suddenly painfully aware of the cushiony walls surrounding his shaft, her green eyes staring up at him under wet lashes. He wants to kiss her. 

The glint in her eyes should warn him of whatever will come next. She looks as wrecked as he is, flushed and breathless, but it's at the same time her hands creep between their bodies that he understands her intentions.

Her fingers lightly brush over the length of his cock, wet with her pleasure before it ventures at his base. His testicles are cradled in her palm, her grip firm as she rubs her palms over the wrinkled skin and teases their weight.

"Cum for me?" she suggests innocently, almost making him jerk his hips and disturb his rhythm.

He would give her anything, especially while his cock is encased by her tight channel—but his aim had been to witness her coming around him before he could reach his own climax.

He grins despite the growing exertion. "You first, Kitten."

His hands reach for her smaller ones, bringing them up over her head. Sakura looks at him with wide eyes, her hair falling onto her sweaty face as he brings himself closer. Her skin, drenched with sweat, kisses his everytime he as much as brushes against her, but the sensation only makes the experience more erotic. 

His cock had vacated her pussy and stolen a whine from her as he took the time to adjust her on the bed. As he pierces her a second time, Sakura isn't the only one who expresses her gratification out loud. 

Her walls squeeze around him, attempting to drive him towards release. Sasuke, however, intends to spend them bringing his sweetheart towards her own. Sakura is unsuspecting, basking in the newfound feeling of his cock penetrating her to predict him pounding her at renewed speed. 

Her toned legs around his waist shake with every forward rotation of his hip. Sasuke observes and learns, and his patience is rewarded as Sakura approves of his technique greatly, her moans reduced to sharp gasps and sobs as he eases himself in and out of her folds in shallow thrusts.

It's when he feels like he might explode any second that Sakura's body seizes with a cascade of spasms and quakes, her eyes closing while her walls clench around his cock, provoking his own climax.

A deep groan is extracted from his throat, his cock expelling his seed in the compressed condom. His body tingles with contentment and a variety of sensations he can't name.

He reluctantly separates from Sakura's heat to get rid of the condom and goes back to her side as soon as he's done. 

His face is pressed into her neck, her fingers thread through his black locks. He chooses not to say a word until he feels her struggling against him.

When he lifts his head, Sakura has succeeded in finding what seems like her phone. The screen appears on her widened orbs, and Sasuke would protest if she didn't move closer to him, pointing the device towards them.

"What are you…?"

She presses into a button, and the sound of a picture being taken echoes in the silent room.

"I felt like immortalizing this moment," Sakura tells him in a low voice. Her phone is placed on the nightstand at her side, and she turns towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Sasuke accepts her kiss with a lazy groan. Her leg wraps around his waist, her front presses against his until there's no space between them.

"Sakura…"

She hums. "Sasuke…"

"Don't close your account for my sake."

She laughs. "Of course not, Loverboy. I plan to do a lot more to have your attention only on me."

The prospect makes his cock stiffen, and Sakura feels it between them. She wiggles on purpose, kissing the tip of his nose and sliding down under the blanket.

When Itachi looks at him with a knowing smile as he comes home later than announced, he doesn't find the energy to roll his eyes at him. His evening is spent chatting with Sakura, just after pressing on the icon that shows her cute behind in pale blue underwear.  
  



End file.
